bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fagino
is one of the Investiture Beings who appears in Blue Dragon: Trial of the Seven Shadows. Biography Along with Hildegard, Fagino works to put trials on Shu in the latter portion, but largely remains inactive preferring to leave the work to others. However, he met his end when he was clearly outmatched, even in his true form, as he was beaten with ease by Blue Dragon in "his' "dragon" form. Personality He is shown to be greatly gluttonous with a love for virtually any types of food. Frequently, he is famished and, when presented with food, would eat quickly without regard as to how he appears to others. His intense gluttony is a source of weakness as the White Guardians eventually utilizes it to trap him, but his power proves to be great enough to overcome this weakness. Curiously, despite his love of food to the point it could be a weakness, he has also been shown to be extremely picky. At one point, he is introduced to several high-quality restaurants but he ultimately ends up being disappointed with all of them. If not for his love of food, it is entirely possible Fagino would not care one way or another about the trials. He has been shown to be largely uncaring of the fate of humans. Most of the trials he had set out were done on a whim without real regards as to how Shu performs. When the decision had been put to vote whether to destroy humanity or not, he ultimately chose to abstain from any decision. Abilities Like his comrades, Forgino have displayed incredible power and a wide range of techniques, but most of them have to do with his mouth as the trap on his mouth was his downfall for awhile, until he broke out. He usually shoots pellets of pink blasts or a pink beam out of his mouth. In his first appearance to Shu, Forgino with Hildegard made a promise that they would not destroy Laibach under the condition that Shu and his friends could touch them before the reach the door of Buoyla. Despite the seeming ease of the condition, they ultimately lost the contest. Fargino's strength and speed proved to outclass that of two knight masters, Blue Dragon (merged with Bouquet) and Saber Tiger, Daner, and even Bouquet's invisibility. Forgino and Hildegard were able to dodge or dispel all attacks with ease while casually walking towards the Buoyla's door. Once they reached the door, the two performs a massive attack that wipes out Laibach. Forgino has also shown different abilities including the ability to create clones of Shu and his friends using scarecrows as a base, shapeshift his body according to his needs, and regenerate lost limbs, using the ability of the dragon scale like the other members of the Legion of Elite Species, but he uses them more in the anime. He also shown the ability to break out of a magical trap (using sheer physical strength) specifically designed to keep his mouth shut to prevent him from performing his attacks. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Investiture Being